Regard
by Doks
Summary: Winry se pega pensando nos anos que se passaram... Pós mangá. SPOILER
1. Regard

**Pós mangá**

* * *

**Regard**

by _Doks_

* * *

Winry praguejou ao olhar para o grande relógio da estação ferroviária de Risembool. Chegou uma hora e meia antes do combinado! E agora, o que faria até lá?

Edward telefonou para avisar que voltava no dia seguinte e esperava que ela fosse à estação já que não se viam há quase duas semanas. Porém, Winry não imaginou que sua ansiedade vencesse a lógica que ela costumava colocar em primeiro lugar. Estava com saudades de seu marido e queria vê-lo depressa.

Embora soubesse que chegar mais cedo não adiantaria o horário do trem, lá estava ela esperando a hora passar sem nenhuma distração. Nem ao menos alguém com quem conversar, como de costume aquele lugar estava vazio.

Bufando, Winry se lembrou da vez em que o próprio Edward a deixou esperando sozinha na estação da Cidade Central...

_Foi no primeiro ano de casamento deles. Edward ia resolver as questões sobre sua aposentadoria prematura. O alquimista, depois de conseguir trazer o corpo de seu irmão e seu braço de volta, foi convidado a se retirar do exército, porém com um salário vitalício por Honra ao Mérito. _

_Winry chegava de Risembool na Central para se juntar ao marido. Iriam ficar alguns dias lá e fazerem as compras necessárias para a chegada do bebê. Tinham descoberto a gravidez há alguns dias e estavam excitados com a idéia de serem pais pela primeira vez. Edward ficou sabendo da notícia pelo telefone e exigiu a presença da mulher no dia seguinte. _

_Entretanto, Winry já estava irritada por causa da espera e esqueceu os planos que fizeram, cogitou nem sair da estação e voltar direto para sua cidade natal. Foi quando ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado por uma voz que não conhecia._

_Era Edward. Vermelho, com a garganta inchada e (Winry sentiu quando se aproximou) cheirando a remédio._

– _Ed! O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou largando as bolsas que segurava._

– _Acabei de descobrir que sou alérgico a flores – Ele disse levianamente – Vamos embora, o táxi está esperando._

Winry sorriu com a lembrança. Ficou sabendo depois que ele tinha comprado algumas flores para ela quando começou a espirrar e sentir a garganta fechar. Correu para o hospital, visto que não conseguia mais respirar com naturalidade.

Ela se lembrava que foi a primeira e a única vez que ele comprou flores para ela, _Edward não é do tipo mesmo_, Winry pensava.

E esse pensamento a recordou da vez em que um forasteiro chegou à Risembool. Um rapaz chamado Russell Tringham¹. Desde que ele chegou lá Edward começou a agir estranhamente e mais tarde ela descobriu que era daquele jeito que ele mostrava seu ciúme.

_Continua..._

* * *

1 – É, eu gosto dele u_u

* * *

**N/A:** Essa história terá no máximo quatro capítulos curtinhos sobre as lembranças que a Winry tem sobre sua vida com Edward. Será sweet até não querer mais XD Aviso aos diabéticos!

Esse capítulo foi bem curtinho porque na verdade eu não planejava dividir em capítulos, mas a segunda parte ficou muito grande. Enfim, espero que gostem :)


	2. Misunderstanding

**Pós mangá**

**

* * *

**

**Misunderstanding **

_by Doks_**  
**

* * *

_Foi no quinto ano de casamento. O bebê já não podia ser chamado assim, afinal, já tinha quase quatro anos. Winry ficava louca atrás de Victor Elric, enquanto tentava terminar as encomendas de automail. Edward, ao resolver suas questões com o Governo, logo procurou um emprego, de preferência um que ele pudesse fazer mais pesquisas sobre sua segunda paixão: a alquimia. Já que não podia mais praticá-la, ao menos poderia fazer algo para alguém que pudesse. _

_Não demorou muito e ele recebeu uma oferta para ser professor numa universidade ao lado de Risembool. Aceitou, assim que disseram que a "viagem" da casa dele até a universidade não demoraria mais que meia hora de carro. Era verdade que eles ainda não tinham um, mas não demorou muito para que comprassem._

_Ambos estavam trabalhando e o pequeno Victor tirava a sua soneca matinal quando um rapaz loiro, alto, com olhos acinzentados apareceu procurando por Winry. Ela respondeu que era ela mesma e ouviu a explicação:_

– _Soube que você fazia automail e vim procurá-la – Ele disse vagamente e Winry ficou curiosa com o mistério do rapaz, parou de lixar uma peça de metal e se virou completamente para ele, esperando que ele continuasse, já que ele visivelmente não precisava de uma prótese – não é para mim e sim para meu irmão. Eu tenho as medidas e o nome do material apropriado..._

_E começaram a tratar de preços e qualidade. Russell parecia entender do assunto, o que facilitou o trabalho de Winry e também fez com que ela simpatizasse com o rapaz; ele prometera voltar no dia seguinte para escolher o design e tratar a forma de pagamento. _

_Algumas horas mais tarde Edward chegou e foi recebido com um "papai!" entusiasmado. Sorrindo, ele pegou a criança no colo, colocando a pasta que tinha na mão em cima da mesa e procurando sua mulher com os olhos. _

– _Olá – Ela cumprimentou chegando atrás dele e se apressou para beijá-lo levemente nos lábios. – como foi hoje?_

– _Normal. E estou vendo que hoje o moleque deu folga! – ele brincou observando a mulher suja de óleo e graxa._

– _É verdade – Ela sorriu – Hoje apareceu um homem fazendo grandes encomendas. Comecei a preparar o material – Ela disse andando até as escadas e virou-se – Vou tomar banho, hoje a comida quem faz é _você_. – E subiu rapidamente não se importando com as reclamações do marido._

_No dia seguinte, Russell apareceu novamente como tinha dito. Porém, não fez nenhuma questão de resolver o que haviam combinado, apenas ficou papeando por longas horas sobre mecânica e automail com Winry. Por ficar distraída com o assunto, nem percebeu seu marido entrar na loja olhá-la papear e voltar para dentro de casa._

_Winry e Russell ficaram horas a fio conversando e no final nem resolveram nada. Estava tarde e ele tinha que voltar para o hotel. Despediram-se e ele avisou que voltaria para finalmente decidirem os pormenores do negócio que fechariam._

_Winry fechou a loja e foi direto para seu quarto, que era onde Victor costumava dormir de dia, porém ao invés de encontrar uma criança loira dormindo, viu apenas uma cama vazia. Os olhos da mulher incharam e começou a procurar seu filho com desespero pela casa, percebendo pela primeira vez que sua casa era uma armadilha para uma criança da idade do menino. Metais com pontas agudas, escadas, eletricidade... por toda parte que Winry olhava um filme de uma tragédia passava em sua cabeça do que poderia ter acontecido com Victor por seu descuido. _

_Seus olhos começaram a desaguar percebendo que não via seu filho em parte nenhuma da casa. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em ligar para seu marido e avisá-lo, mas quando ligou para a universidade avisaram a ela que Edward já tinha saído. Sem nenhum apoio, Winry saiu de casa à procura da criança pelos arredores do quintal, perguntando às pessoas da rua se tinham visto seu filho. Não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse tragédia e seu rosto já estava devastado, com lágrimas e vermelhidão nas suas bochechas. _

_Foi quando estava voltando para casa que viu Edward olhando para ela, colocando o pequeno Victor no chão e dizendo para ele entrar. Winry quase não pôde acreditar no que via. _

– _O que houve? – Edward perguntou preocupado quando a alcançou e viu as lágrimas de sua mulher._

– _Eu... Eu pensei que tivesse acontecido... algo com Victor – Ela disse sussurrando e olhando para baixo, enquanto Edward segurava seus ombros._

– _Ah, – suspirou – eu pensei que tivesse acontecido algo com Al – suspirou mais uma vez. – Eu cheguei cedo e Victor já estava acordado mexendo nas suas ferramentas. Eu passei na loja para dizer que íamos comer alguma coisa fora, mas você estava ocupada demais __**conversando**__ com seu amiguinho loiro._

_Edward disse a última frase do jeito mais cínico que pôde. O que fez Winry se enfurecer, ainda com os sentidos meio alterados. Ela se desvencilhou dos braços do marido e olhou direto nos olhos dele._

– _Então foi de propósito? _

– _O quê? – Ele perguntou confuso._

– _Você levou Victor sem me falar nada para me deixar preocupada de propósito? – Ela estava enfurecida, Edward sempre teve medo de deixá-la assim. _

– _O quê? Eu não sei do que você está falando, mulher – E ele realmente não entendeu como ela pôde ter esse raciocínio. Quem ela achava que ele era? Um maníaco ciumento?_

_Ela nem esperou que ele respondesse, foi para dentro de casa e logo amarrou a cara. Passaram todo o final de tarde e noite se evitando. Após o banho, Edward encontrou roupa de cama e dois travesseiros em cima do sofá. Suspirou pensando no que aquilo significava._

_Já passava da meia noite e Edward ainda não conseguia dormir pensando em como sua mulher pôde ser tão cruel. Ela sabia que aquele sofá o deixava com as costas doloridas de manhã e ele nem sabia o motivo de dormir lá naquela noite. Ele não fizera de propósito. Ele ficou um pouco ciumento ao ver sua esposa tão... alegrinha ao conversar com aquele homem, mas não faria algo tão horrível como o que ela pensou. Ele achou que ela nem fosse notar a ausência deles..._

– _Já chega – ele sussurrou e levantou do sofá para fazer o caminho para o quarto dele e de Winry. _

_Chegando lá, a porta do quarto estava fechada e ele ficou em frente a ela um pouco apreensivo. Contou até três e abriu a porta, andou até a cama e sentou, observando sua mulher dormir de lado, como fazia sempre. Encostando as mãos no ombro de Winry, Edward sussurrou um "acorde" bem baixinho. _

– _Winry, – ele se abaixou e começou a beijar de leve o ombro esquerdo dela. – acorde._

_Ela apenas suspirou e mexeu a cabeça em sinal de negação. Quis dizer que não queria acordar e não queria falar com ele naquele momento._

– _Winry, – dessa vez ele beijou as costas dela – eu não fiz de propósito. – ele dizia baixo – Eu não faria isso com você, sabe disso. _

_A mão direita dele já estava firmemente na cintura dela. Ela pareceu amolecer um pouco._

– _Eu... pensei que você nem fosse reparar a nossa falta. Eu não faria isso. Eu amo você._

_Ao ouvir a declaração (que não acontecia com muita freqüência) ela se virou para ele, que, ao perceber a mudança, tirou as mão da cintura da mulher. Ela suspirou em sinal de derrota._

– _Eu acredito em você – Ela disse, mas não se desculpou. – Vem, pode dormir aqui. – Ele sorriu aliviado e já se preparava para se acomodar no corpo da mulher quando ela se afastou um pouco – Mas é tudo o que você vai conseguir esta noite. – E virou para o outro lado, voltando à posição em que estava dormindo. Edward fez um muxoxo de frustração, mas não reclamou, apenas se deitou e logo já estava dormindo._

_O dia seguinte foi estranho para os dois. Winry logo percebeu que Edward estava pensativo demais – ele nem ao menos esperou o pequeno Victor acordar aquela manhã. _

_Winry nem sempre sabia o que pensar quando Edward fazia isso, mesmo após tantos anos juntos. Nesta mesma noite ela foi pega de surpresa por um telefonema rápido exigindo que ela deixasse Victor com Alphonse, se vestisse de um jeito bem "fresco" porque eles tinham uma reserva no restaurante mais caro da cidade (que nem era tão caro e nem tão chique comparado aos restaurantes da Central). _

_Edward estava a bajulando! Toda a semana seguinte foi cheia de pequenas surpresas como aquela, beijinhos e presentes a toda hora. Coisa que não era do feitio de seu marido. Winry se sentia duplamente bajulada, pois de manhã ela também recebia visitas de seu mais novo cliente. _

_Naquele dia, sábado, era a data marcada para fazer as entregas de Russell. _

– _Bom dia – ela disse sorrindo, já acostumada com a presença dele naquele horário._

– _Bom dia – Russell respondeu um pouco triste, o que não passou despercebido por Winry._

– _Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou terminando de polir as peças para colocar nas devidas caixas. _

– _Esse é o problema! Eu venho aqui todos os dias apenas para ver se encontro aquele homem musculoso e lindo que vi no segundo dia que vim aqui e nada – Ele suspirou alto em sinal de frustração._

– _Homem...? _

– _É, você deve conhecer já que mora aqui. Ele é loiro, os cabelos dele estavam presos quando eu vi. Era musculoso e não tinha cara de muitos amigos. A-do-ro os bad boys, sabe? _

_Winry conhecia aquela discrição. Será que ele estava falando de...–_

– _Winry, eu e Victor vamos para o lago. – Edward apareceu com seu filho nas costas, sem camisa e suado por causa do calor._

_Ela não teve nenhuma reação quando Russell em questão de um segundo apareceu bem perto de seu marido, sorrindo e tentando puxar conversa._

– _Ooolá, esse bebê lindo é seu? – nunca deixando de sorrir, ao contrário de Edward que amarrou a cara logo que viu o "acompanhante" de sua mulher._

– _Sim, meu e da Winry – apontando e deixando claro que Winry tinha uma família._

– _Oh, você é casado com ela? – lágrimas já saíam de seus olhos._

– _Sim – e se afastou dele para chegar perto de Winry e beijá-la fortemente (para a surpresa dela). E depois saiu da loja como se nada tivesse acontecido ali._

– _Então... o automail está pronto, não é? – Russell disse extremamente sem graça querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível para nunca mais voltar._

– _Erm, sim. Estava terminando de colocar nas caixas. Você já pode levar – Winry respondeu não menos sem graça._

– _Ok, então... até mais. – Após acertarem o pagamento, Russell correu dali como se fugisse de um fantasma._

_Em compensação, Winry caiu na risada logo depois que o rapaz saiu da loja. Afinal, o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali? Edward todo bajulador por causa de um rapaz que na verdade estava interessado __**nele**__? _

Depois de algum tempo rindo, a linha de pensamento dela se voltou para como naquela época ela pensava saber tudo sobre Edward, esse episódio mostrou que ela ainda tinha muito que aprender sobre seu marido. Foi a primeira vez que ele tinha algum motivo para sentir ciúmes. Ela sempre achou que se esse dia acontecesse, ele seria um daqueles homens que fazia cena, gritavam e brigavam. Ele fez exatamente o contrário: ele criou um clima de lua-de-mel para provar que ela não conseguiria nada melhor que ele mesmo. Até que esse raciocínio fazia sentido. Afinal, não era de esperar menos de Edward Elric, todo cheio de argumentos para provar alguma teoria.

É, ele nunca deixava de surpreendê-la. E ela amava isso...

* * *

**N/A: Well, desculpe a demora n.n eu estava tentando seguir uma linha de raciocínio que não estava funcionando direito, além de eu tentar uma coisa que eu nem pensava em fazer antes: graça. Eu nunca fui boa em coisas de comédia e essa foi uma tentativa muito fail, eu admito XD **

**Bem, obrigada para quem comentou ou colocou nos alertas e favoritos. Espero que gostem desse também. O próximo capítulo será sobre como eles escolheram o nome da filha deles. **

**PS: Esse capítulo não foi betado. Todas as minhas betas sumiram ou não gostam mais do fandom (ou não gostam mais de mim #chora). Se acharem algum erro terrível, por favor, me avisem que eu mudo rapidinho. **


	3. Are you drunk?

**Nota: Essa história acontece antes do casamento deles. Mais especificamente depois do Dia Prometido e antes do pedido de casamento na estação. **

**

* * *

**

Presente de aniversário para **_Pinky-chan2_**.

* * *

**Are you drunk?**

_by Doks_

**

* * *

**Winry estava segurando uma pequena mala com uma inscrição no limite da alça: Úrsula Elric. Winry suspirou e olhou novamente no grande relógio da estação, ainda faltava meia hora para a chegada do trem.

Ela levantou com a intenção de comprar uma garrafa de água e se refrescar. Aquele era um dos verões mais quentes que Winry passava naquela cidade. _"Talvez eu esteja envelhecendo_", ela pensou com desgosto e olhou para a mala que segurava, mais especificamente para o nome. Sorriu. Winry nunca teve preferência para nomes, mas esse era especial.

_Já era tarde da noite quando Winry resolvera finalmente parar de trabalhar naquele novo automail. Pinako a deixara encarregada das encomendas, já que estava oficialmente aposentada. Winry não pensava que sentiria tanta falta dos conselhos da avó na hora de projetar e construir automails. Ela demorava cerca de um dia a mais sem a ajuda da velha Pinako. _

_Naquele mesmo dia ela fez uma operação complicada e urgente. Por causa disso ela perdera a festa de aniversário que o pessoal do exército organizou para Edward na Central. Embora ele não se importasse realmente com isso, Winry se sentiu um pouco culpada. Afinal, nem Al estava presente._

_Edward estava na Central fazendo alguns trabalhos investigativos, já que ainda trabalhava para o exército. Embora sua presença não seja mais tão necessária, uma vez que a nação estava finalmente em paz, ele precisava do dinheiro e não custava muito dar alguns conselhos para pegar bandidos. _

_Winry finalmente conseguiu chegar até a cama depois de um banho. Suas costas doíam por ficar em uma só posição por horas. Ela realmente precisava dormir e foi o que fez. Pelo menos por algum tempo..._

_Parecia que dormira por apenas alguns minutos quando ouviu o telefone que ficava na cozinha tocar. Ela acordou um pouco assustada e correu para atender, afinal, só podia ser uma emergência se ligavam de madrugada._

– _Alô? – Winry atendeu ao telefone com a voz ainda meio sonolenta. _

– _Wiiin, é você? – No outro lado da linha havia um Edward... feliz. _

– _Hm? Edward? É você? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Winry achou estranha a ligação do rapaz e seu coração começou a bater descompassado pela antecipação de alguma notícia ruim._

– _Ah, Winry, não se preocupe não aconteceu nada hehe. Tudo beem por aí? – A voz e o jeito estranho do rapaz não passaram despercebidos pela moça._

– _Ed, – Dessa vez ela suspirou – Você está bêbado? Quem te deu bebida? – Winry estava cansada e receber um telefonema de madrugada de um rapaz bêbado não a deixou exatamente feliz._

– _É hehe, eu acho que estou sim. Você sabia que o Mustang preparou uma festa, não é? Parece que eu devo beber para provar a maioridade, como um... ri-rito de passagem. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui..._

– _Hm... – Ela já quase não escutava o rapaz na outra linha, estava sentada numa das cadeiras com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a mão segurando a cabeça, como se fosse um travesseiro – E você ligou pra quê? – Não, ela definitivamente não estava feliz. Estava cansada e com sono._

– _Ah é, eu 'to sozinho aquiii no hotel. Eu não 'to com sono e resolvi ler alguma coisa, é. – Edward falava rápido e não pronunciava as consoantes direito. – Eu liguei pra perguntar o que você acha do nome Úrsula? Eu 'tava lendo um livro e achei que poderia ser o nome da nossa primeira filha, o que você acha, huh? _

_Dessa vez Winry acordou completamente. Filha? Do que ele estava falando? _

– _Edward Elric, você está pedindo pra ter filhos comigo? – o coração de Winry estava novamente descompassado, mas dessa vez não era de preocupação. _

– _O quê? Não, eu 'to pergunto sobre o nome. Esse é o plano, né? Você não quer filhos? – Edward não parecia entender por que Winry não respondia a pergunta dele._

– _Ed... – embora o coração dela parecesse que sairia pela boca, ela tentou se acalmar e lembrou que o rapaz estava alcoolizado – tudo bem, esse é o plano. Úrsula está ótimo. _

– _Ah, sabia que iria gostar. Eu acho que vou dormir agora hehe nem sei que horas são, é muito tarde? – E desligou o telefone sem se despedir. Winry pensou que provavelmente ele dormira em cima do aparelho. _

_Ela suspirou novamente enquanto desligava o telefone. O sono já era algo esquecido. Filhos? Então Edward queria filhos? Com ela? Era claro que havia algo acontecendo entre eles, mas ela não pensava em filhos. Eles nem tinham se beijado ainda! _

"_Ah, Edward..." Winry estava deitada na cama abraçando o travesseiro e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. _

_No dia seguinte ele não parecia lembrar do que aconteceu, pelo menos foi o que ela pensou quando Edward ligou na manhã seguinte perguntando qual era o melhor remédio para dor de cabeça e enjôo. Ela também não tocou no assunto. _

_Apenas voltou com essa conversa muitos anos depois, quando ela descobriu que estava grávida de uma menina. Ele ainda não parecia lembrar do acontecido, mas aceitou a sugestão do nome com muito entusiasmo. _

Winry foi tirada de suas lembranças pelo barulho de um trem chegando. Ela sorriu e se levantou.

– Ah, finalmente – ela murmurou para ela mesma.

* * *

**N/A: Oie, desculpem a demora n.n até agora essa foi minha história favorita. O próximo capítulo será o último, mas eu tomei gosto e talvez eu escreva mais \o/ E esse capítulo também não foi betado por ninguém além de mim, então, **_**as usual**_**, me digam qualquer errinho que encontrarem.**

**Ah, o livro que o Ed tava lendo é Cem anos de solidão, do Gabriel García Márquez. Mimimimimimi leiam esse livro! **

**Obs.: O título é o nome do tema #79 dos 100 temas EdWin. **


	4. Departure

**Pós mangá**

* * *

**Departure**

_by Doks_

* * *

Winry estava ansiosa para reencontrar sua família depois de duas semanas se separação. Edward e Úrsula foram para a cidade central tratar de providenciar todos os papeis para a viagem. Mesmo com toda a burocracia, Edward conseguiu em duas semanas os documentos que demorariam pelo menos um mês para sair. Era claro que ele ainda tinha influência no Estado.

_Desde muito pequena, Úrsula se interessou pela habilidade do tio Al de criar, consertar e _quebrar_ objetos por meio da alquimia. Porém, foi apenas depois de uma visita ao tio em Xing que ela entendeu para o que realmente servia o poder seu tio. _

_Alphonse era médico na cidade onde morava. Logo depois de fazer a sua viagem para "conhecer o mundo", Al decidiu que queria ajudar as pessoas de um jeito bem mais concreto que seu irmão. Decidiu estudar medicina e, com o apoio de Mei, conseguiu aprender meios de aplicar seus conhecimentos de alquimia na área médica. _

_Quando Úrsula tinha 14 anos, ela e sua família foram passar as férias de verão em Xing. Foi então que a menina teve uma boa visão do que seu tio fazia e decidiu que queria ajudar as pessoas da mesma forma que o tio. Ficou ainda mais animada quando sua mãe lhe contou que essa era também a profissão dos seus avós maternos. _

_Edward nunca pensou que pudesse ensinar alquimia a alguém mesmo não podendo realizá-la. Foi um pedido estranho que sua filha o fez, mas não havia como recusar. Ele lembrava vagamente do começo de seu treinamento com Izume e logo descartou a possibilidade de imitar sua mestra depois das primeiras recordações que teve. _

_Winry não gostou muito de saber que sua filha se interessou por alquimia e gostou menos ainda de ver a determinação nos olhos da menina. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele olhar e sabia que não demoraria muito até ter que despedir dela na estação, como já fizera outras vezes com seu marido. _

_Edward, por outro lado, estava extasiado com a habilidade da filha. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa._

_Como já era previsto por Winry, três anos de treinamento com Edward e Úrsula havia aprendido tudo que podia com seu pai. Agora ela tinha buscar conhecimento mais específico, o que não era possível na cidadezinha que morava com sua família. Aos 17 ela fez o pedido mais doloroso à sua mãe: ela queria ir para Xing aprender alquimia com seu tio Al. Mas, diferente de seu pai, ela não prometeu voltar._

E é onde Winry se encontra. Esperando para se despedir de sua filha caçula que iria fazer não-sei-o-quê num lugar distante onde só havia o Al e Mei de família. Não era que não confiasse nele, mas... era sua filha.

Foi no meio deste pensamento que Winry viu os dois descendo do trem e acenou para que fosse vista. Edward, com alguns fios brancos que quase não eram notados por causa da cor de seu cabelo, a recebeu com um abraço um leve beijo na boca.

Olhando para a Úrsula com um jeito meio triste, Winry deu também um abraço na filha e desejou boa viagem. Não tinham muito tempo, pois o trem que tinha acabado de desembarcar era também o que a levaria para Xing.

Olhando para os lados atrás de Winry, Edward perguntou onde estava seu outro filho, que prometera chegar a tempo da despedida.

− Ele já deve estar chegando. Victor foi para a cidade comprar algumas peças que ele precisava... – Winry falou olhando para a porta em que ele deveria passar em alguns instantes.

Enquanto Winry recomendava coisas demais, Úrsula continuava falando para a mãe que "tudo iria ficar bem" e que "sim, iria ligar todos os dias" e "sim, duas vezes por dia".

Edward apenas ria da situação ao ver Winry tão preocupada, enquanto Úrsula estava tão tranquila. Foi quando Victor, em seus 20 anos aparecia ofegante perto de sua irmã se desculpando pela demora.

− Ainda bem que você chegou, já está em cima da hora... – Úrsula disse para seu irmão enquanto o abraçava.

− É, eu sei, eu sei – ele disse com o sorriso herdado pelo seu pai e com a mão direita na nuca.

Foi quando o último apito do trem tocou. Winry olhou ansiosamente para Edward e depois voltou seu olhar para sua filha caçula. Tristemente, ela dá o último abraço em Úrsula e logo se aninha no corpo de seu marido.

E assim o trem saiu levando mais uma vez o coração de Winry.

− Bem, eu acho que já vou. Tenho que terminar um automail hoje ainda. Vocês vão ficar aí? – Victor disse não colaborando com a dor de sua mãe.

− Pode ir na frente, nós vamos dar um tempo aqui ainda – Edward respondeu na frente. Winry estava estranhamente calada e se perguntou se ela ficava assim também quando ele partia, principalmente no começo do casamento.

E assim o filho mais velho sai, deixando o casal na estação novamente vazia.

Ficaram abraçados alguns minutos ainda depois que o trem desaparecera no horizonte. Edward entendia o motivo de sua mulher ficar tão magoada pela ia de sua filha, mas não podia concordar. Ele estava muito orgulhoso em ver que ela teve coragem de abandonar a cidadezinha em busca de conhecimento e aventura. E estava prestes dizer isso quando...

− Eu sei que você está feliz. E que eu deveria estar também, mas eu não posso evitar. Ela é tão jovem...

− Ela sabe se cuidar, Winry. E não é como se você nunca mais fosse vê-la. Ela vem visitar e nós também podemos tirar uma folga e irmos à Xing. Nós podemos até ter uma quarta lua de mel. – Disse a última parte apertando ainda mais cintura de Winry.

− Talvez – disse dando um beijinho em seu pescoço – Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa, você sabe disso.

− É, mas mudança é bom. E prepare-se para perder o Victor também. Logo ele se casa e vai embora. Aí você vai ter que se contentar só com seu velho marido dentro de casa.

− Acho que nós deveríamos ter tido mais filhos... – Winry disse se virando (nunca largando os braços de Edward) para a saída da estação.

− Bem que eu quis, você que cortou o barato – Edward quis mais filhos no passado, mas Winry reclamou que não era uma vaca parideira e que já teve um menino e uma menina. O que mais ele queria?

− Ah, que seja. Vamos embora. Temos que ligar para o Al e dizer que Úrsula já está no trem e ele tem que pegá-la na estação de lá. Será que ele vai esquecer?

− Ele deve estar mais ansioso que você, faz anos que ele não lida com adolescentes. Ele vai enlouquecer com essa menina. – Edward disse rindo e prevendo os problemas de seu irmão ao tentar controlar sua filha de 17 anos.

− Eles vão aprender a conviver. – Ela disse mais animada e sorrindo ao lembrar que Alphonse só tivera um filho com Mei, que já era adulto há muito tempo.

E assim foram conversando toda a caminhada para casa. Ora de mãos das, ora abraçados e andando devagar. Pareciam dois namorados. Eles sabiam que iria ser difícil se acostumar com a falta da menina na casa, mas sabiam também que iriam ter que se acostumar. Era mais uma fase que estavam dispostos a passar juntos.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Então, gente, esse foi o último e demorado capítulo. Desculpe mesmo a demora! Eu sempre lembrava desta fanfic, mas não conseguia terminar, tudo que escrevia parecia ruim até que essa noite eu estava sem sono e resolvi terminar (já tinha 70% pronto).

Espero que vocês tenham gostado da história. Não tinha muita pretensão no começo, mas com todo mundo que adicionou no alerta e favoritos (e até comentaram!) eu fiquei muito animada.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Boa leitura!

E obrigada para a Pinky-chan2 que me ajudou com a revisão deste capítulo. É ela que sempre me salva!


End file.
